fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SSPC06
Shocking! An Interrupted Memorial! ''(ショッキング！中断記念！Shokkingu! Chūdan kinen!) ''is the sixth episode of the fan series Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. In this episode, Hono fights some Form-Changers while visiting her parents' grave site. Synopsis The episode begins with a flashback of when Hono's parents were alive and how they died. Then Hono is seen going to school and she saw Ryōga Madoka who was in a bad mood. She greeted the grumpy girl, then Ryōga grouchily gave a greeting back and said that she was still grounded. Then she stormed off. Some time later, Hono was in science class and the teacher talked about the different kinds of weather, in particular, thunderstorms and lightning. Then Hono was frightened by the thunder and lightning shown in a video that the teacher showed to the class. The teacher asked if she was alright and she said that she was fine. Since school was out, and none of her clubs had any meetings today, Hono walked home. As she did so, General Night ambushed her. Then she transformed into Cure Flare and she fought with General Night. The general grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Cure Flare pulled out her Pretty Cure Mobile Phone to call Bunny and Tensaimi to transform and help her fight General Night. Then a few minutes later, Cure Moonbeam and Cure River arrived already transformed. The three Cures were fighting the general, then they used Full Moon Orb, Bubble Barrage, and Flaming Ember Barrage with their purification sticks to weaken Night. Afterwards, Moonbeam, River, and Flare used their finishing attacks Moonbeam Flash, River Splash, and Flare Burning, respectively to defeat General Night. He swore revenge on the Cures before disappearing. Cure Moonbeam and Cure River detransformed and went home. Cure Flare detransformed and walked back to the Inorino Shrine. Hono finished her homework and went to the flower shop to get flowers for her parents' grave(her parents shared the same burial site instead of having seperate burial sites). She bought aster tataricuses, azaleas, daffodils, honeysuckles, peonies, pink roses, and sweet pea flowers from the shop. Hono carried the flowers while wearing her shrine maiden clothes, letting everyone know that she is visiting her parents' grave. Then she walked to the graveyard and the owners politely let her go on to place the flowers on the grave. Hono did just that and prayed for 15 minutes. Then she sat by the grave to reminisce about the times she spent with her parents before they died; two Form-Changers came out and interrupted the memorial which shocked her. Hono transformed into Cure Flare and purified them, causing them to fade away peacefully. Then she continued to reminisce and said good-bye to her parents, which the spirits of her parents said good-bye. Hono was surprised by this, but smiled at them and went home to her grandparents. Her parents smiled at their daughter before they disappeared. Hono changed into her pajamas and looked at the stars through her bedroom window before going to bed and she fell fast asleep. Characters Hono Akano/Cure Flare (main character) Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam Tensaimi Aquano/Cure River Twilight (mentioned) Hono's grandparents Hono's parents (decreased) Students at Ferro Private Academy for Girls Ryōga Madoka General Night Form-Changers (male) Locations Yumehara Town Inorino Shrine Ferro Private Academy for Girls Flower Shop Major Events *The three Cures fight General Night for the first time. *Hono visits her parents' grave. *Cure Flare fights two Form-Changers by herself. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Episodes